Shy
by xSupernaturalFantasyx
Summary: Angel is the new girl, Haruhi's best friend. She's really shy and sweet. What happens if a boy from the host club falls for this black haired beauty? What happens if she has a secret even Haruhi doesn't knwo about? Mori x OC
1. Chapter 1

Angel stared up at the tall building known as Ouran Private High School. She gulped and began to slowly walk towards it. Angel was a shy girl, that tended to stay out of everybody's way. She began to search for a library since it was the beginning of the school day. Angel was a commoner, like her friend Haruhi, also like her friend Haruhi she got accepted into the school a couple months after her. She knew Haruhi since they lived in the same apartment complex, and went with their families together to the community's festivals. She was wearing a loose blue t-shirt that had a hand making a 'Rock-N-Roll' symbol, and some black skinny jeans. Her black hair was teased to make it look fuller than normal, and her icy blue eyes showed her emotions. She had pale skin like Haruhi. She was wearing some checkered converse. She opened the door, and looked at all the pretty girls and handsome boys. They went quiet as they took her in, she looked back, scared half to death. Suddenly she spotted someone in a boy's school uniform next to a set of twin boys. The boy, or should she say _girl? _smiled at her. Haruhi walked up to Angel and Angel walked up to Haruhi. They hugged each other, and people watched them.

"Public school was lonely without you, Haru-chan!" Angel said in her abnormal quiet voice.

"And Ouran was lonely without you, Ang-chan!" Haruhi said, loud enough for some people to hear. The girls gaped and the guys gawked. "Let me introuduce you to some of my friends." Haruhi said, grabbing her hand. Angel nodded and was led by Haruhi to meet the twin's. "Angel, this is Hikaru and Kaoru. Guys, this is Angel." Haruhi said. Angel felt like they was inspecting her, and she looked at her converse, nudging one foot with her toe.

"Nice to meet you, Angel!" They said in unison. Angel peeked through her bangs.

"N-nice to meet you to." She replied in her quiet voice. One of them gave her a small smile. "Haru-chan?" Angel asked.

"Yes, Ang-chan?" Haruhi asked.

"Do you know where the nearest library is?" She questioned.

"Ah, who wants to go to a silly library?" One twin asked, wrapping an arm around her waist, making her jump.

"Why don't you come to a music room with us and Haruhi?" The other asked wrapping his arm around the other side. She squeaked.

"Guys stop it,, or she'll-" Haruhi began, but it was to late, soon a small tear began to form on the edge of her nose. "Ang-chan!" Haruhi said, and pushed the twins off of her, the twins watched as Angel looked up at Haruhi and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "It's okay, Ang-chan, their not like the others, they won't hurt you." Haruhi promised.

"Are you sure, Haru-chan?" Angel asked, tilting her head slightly. Haruhi smiled, and nodded. Angel smiled, and looked back at the twins, a new emotion, forgiveness in her eyes.

"We're sorry, Ang-chan." Hikaru said.

"Truly, deeply!" Kaoru said. Angel smiled.

"It's okay, Hikaru and Kaoru." She said her voice soft.

"Why _don't _you come to the music room? More of our friends are there, Ang-chan." Haruhi said. Angel thought about it, but smiled.

"M-Kay, Haru-chan!" She said. She turned to the boys and grabbed their arms, following Haruhi. Since Haruhi said they were safe, she would treat them better, she decided. While she was following Haruhi she didn't notice other boys glaring at the twins for making her cry, or other girls glaring at her, for dragging the twins away.

* * *

"And your sure it's okay, Haru-chan?" Angel asked. Haruhi nodded. She reached out to touch the door before it swung open. She came face to face with a guy with glasses and dark hair. His glasses had a glare on them, and she immediately felt small and scared.

"Haruhi, is this Angel?" He asked her friend. Haruhi nodded. He smiled at Angel and the glare disappeared, replace with onyx eyes and a kind smile. "Welcome to the Host Club, Angel." He said in a soft voice.

"Uh...Pardon me...But what's a host club?" She asked.

"May I?" He asked her, reaching his hand out. She reluctantly took it and was gently led into the room, followed by the identical boys and Haruhi. All at once everything stopped. A blonde tall boy looked up to see Angel, a really tall black haired boy with a smaller blonde boy on his shoulders stopped making decorations on a cake, and turned their attention to her.

"Ah, a princess!" The blonde said, immediately running to her and taking her hand and kissed it. He stared into her eyes, "How may I-" He was cut off by Haruhi ripping his hand out of Angel's.

"Senpai, please don't do that, she's shy." Haruhi said.

"Haru-chan who is she?" The short blonde asked, as he climbed down the mountain. (Sorry Mori-senpai)

"This is Angel. She's one of my friends since we were little." Haruhi said, turning to Angel, who gave them a small smile.

"Angel...Isn't that a foreign name?" The tall blonde asked.

"Eh, yes. I'm from America." Angel said. "New York to be precise." She said.

"America?" He asked. "Well nice meeting you Angel, I'm Tamakai, but please call me King!" he said happily.

"Uh...Okay...King Tamakai." Angel said, and Tamakai hugged her. "Eh?!" She said. She slowly returned the hug.

"I'm Honey!" The short blonde said, "and my friend over there is Mori! And this is Usa-chan!" He said holding up a pink bunny.

"Hello Honey, Mori, and Usa-chan." Angel said, smiling. Tamakai hanged on her arm as if she was the best thing in the world.

"And I'm Kyoya." the otehr dark boy said.

"Nice meeting you all." Angel said, she smiled at Haruhi.

"Wait a second!" Hikaru said. "If she's a friend of Haruhi's since she was little, doesn't that mean-"

"She knows Haruhi's a girl?" Kaoru finished.

"You don't?" Angel asked, tilting her head in a short way, making the boys blush a little.

"They do, it's a long story Ang-chan." Haruhi said. Angel smiled.

"M-kay Haru-chan!" Angel said.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi had invited Angel to the host club that afternoon, so she could get more acquainted with the hosts. Since most of them weren't in the same grade as Haruhi. Angel sighed, and looked at her converse, thinking about how her life had led up to here. Why was she even here? _You know why, _she told herself. She slowly stopped and looked out a window that led her towards the host club. _I wonder how mom and dad are holding up, now that I'm in private school_...She thought. She sighed and continued walking. _They _can _take care of themselves but they rely on me mostly._ She thought this while stopping in front of the music room, twisting the handle. It opened slowly, just enough to where she could squeeze through. She quietly closed it and took a seat in a far corner away from everybody. She was messing with her shoelace when a shadow loomed in front of her. She looked up to see Mori- and Honey-senpai. Honey was smiling at her, while Mori wasn't paying attention, looking around. "Ang-chan want to have cake with me and Takashi?" He asked. Angel looked at the smiling boy, then slowly let her head fall down to look at her lap.

"Okay, Honey-senpai...If you want me to." She said. The boy smiled and took her hand, leading her towards a table where other girls were at, she began to slow down. "Uh..." She silently said so Honey or Mori wouldn't hear, but Mori did and looked at her through the corner of his eye.

"What kind of cake do you want? We have chocolate, strawberry, vanilla and lime! I like chocolate and strawberry, do you Ang-chan? Do ya, do ya?" Honey asked, gently pulling a smidget harder.

"A-Any's f-fine with m-me." Angel said. She had yet conversed with the girls in her grade, aside from Haru-chan. She wasn't comfortable with being without Haru-chan when meeting new people. And it didn't help that Haruhi was in Class A and Angel was in Class B. Honey gave her a reassuring smile, and placed her in the middle of him and Mori.

"Honey, that's not fair!" A girl whined.

"Yah, she's next to you _and _Mori!" Another whined.

_"Maybe she should just leave!" _They all said in unison, making Angel shrink.

"Girls, you're not being fair. You're making Ang-chan sad." Honey said. "It isn't nice!" He said, pouting and crossing his arms.

"Ah," Mori said. "You have to share." He simply said. That was the most Angel had ever heard the senior say. She liked his voice. The girl looked at her, shot a glare or two then returned to their normal conversation.

"Ang-chan, why are you over here?" Asked the twins. They slinked over, fan girls doing what fan girls do: Fangirling.

"Twins, come over here!" A blonde said.

"Nah, we're talking to Angel." They replied, and she glared.

"Twins, don't you want to hear this new song?" A black hair girl asked.

"No, but thank you." They rejected kindly. Another glare.

"W-Why d-don't you two c-cater to y-your customers? I-It's not f-fair." Angel whispered, the twins looked at one another, and her eyes shone through them, towards the door.

"Ang-chan!" Her brother, Marcus called.

"Mark?" She asked her brother. He had black hair, green moss eyes and was tan.

"I thought you said you was waiting at the front of the school?" Marcus asked, concern in his eyes.

"Didn't you get me text?" She whispered.

"What text?" _Chime!_

"That one..." She said. She sent it earlier, but with their sucky phone plan, it always got two hours behind, or in this case, three hours behind. "Oh well...Let's go." She said, smiling at her older brother. She got up, but was stopped by the hosts.

"Who are you?!" Tamaki declared.

"What's you're relationship with her?" Kyouya asked.

"How old is she?" The twins declared, in unison.

"Mark-chan?!" Haruhi asked, and Mark's head whipped around, his eyes on Haruhi.

"Haruhi, I haven't seen you since I was eight and you and Ang-chan were five." He said, smiling.

"Yep, we grew up, huh Ang-chan?" Haruhi asked, smiling.

"I'm Mark," Marcus replied. "I'm her brother, and she's fifteen, Haruhi's age." He said, hugging Haruhi. "C'mon sis, mom and dad are cooking tonight!" He said, smiling.

"Okay, bye guys!" She called to Honey and Mori, Honey waved while Mori stared at Marcus, do they have a resemblance? I think not! She just smiled as the heavy door closed, and something else opened inside Mori.


End file.
